


The Very First Date

by ThisColdSunset



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisColdSunset/pseuds/ThisColdSunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>plead-guilty-but-insane said: Hi there~! I love your writing, and I was just wondering if I could ask/ prompt an Asanoya with a super oblivious Noya and Asahi is head over heels for him.. what he does next/ who he asks for help is entirely upto you, of course :) Thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Very First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~~ 
> 
> Thank you so much for sending in your prompt!! I hope I did it justice and didn't mess it up :)
> 
> Here is the coffee shop au that we all needed - with the much adored asanoya ship and darling Suga in his loving poly relationship with Daichi and Tooru, just to mix things up a little :D  
> This is just the first establishing chapter that kinda sets things into motion (hopefully you guys will like it, and it will continue)

The café was completely empty of customers, and was almost silent but for the quiet hum of the displays near the counter, sweet and savoury items all designed to look as tempting as possible. Asahi sighed, pressing the heel of his palm into his chin as the sound of Suga working in the kitchen washed over him.

The front walls of the picturesque store were completely glass, giving anyone outside a perfect view of the homely insides, and giving anyone inside a refreshing view of the park across the road. The trees were so green at this time of year, with spring in its peak and flowers blooming wherever one turned to look.

Asahi was so absorbed in his daydreaming, lost in his thoughts as the quiet of the café nearly lulled him to sleep, he almost screamed in shock when the side door to the café slammed open.  A small, wild-looking young man was left in its wake, his clothes and hair completely dishevelled.

“I’m so sorry I’m late, I got caught up with a professor while I tried to escape his class… Something about essay quality…” He was saying, his mouth moving in a blur as he spoke almost too quickly for Asahi to understand.

“It’s all cool, Noya, you can go ahead and get changed.” Suga grinned at the younger boy when he poked his head out of the kitchen, rolling cookie dough in his hands as he spoke.

Asahi would’ve pointed out the flour on Suga’s nose, but his tongue had decided to stop working, as had his brain, and he didn’t want to make a fool of himself by even _trying_ to speak. Suga noticed the other boy’s apparent predicament, and flashed a knowing grin towards him.

“You’ve got it bad, huh?”

It was with a sigh of assent that Asahi acknowledged the fact that Suga had probably known for a very long time just how invested he was with Noya. The ash blonde had a way of just _knowing_ things without ever being told, but perhaps he was just more observant than most.

Asahi was spared from having to actually say anything when the front door opened with the tinkle of a bell. A young man with caramel coloured hair and a confident air about him strolled in with pocket-tucked hands and a purple scarf wrapped around his neck. Turning around, he was just about to make his way over to the counter to greet their  newest patron when Suga came flying out of the kitchen, cookie dough flung back into its bowl and hands shooing him into the kitchen.

“Don’t worry, Asahi, I’ve got it.”

Shaking his head, he made his way to the kitchen with an expression of complete bemusement written across his face. Asahi glanced up moments later from where he was washing his hands, just in time to catch the caramel haired guy brushing away the flour that had dried on Suga’s cheek, soft smile in place. He didn’t miss Suga’s stupid grin or his rosy cheeks either.

The cookie dough Suga had been working on was of a perfect consistency, not that Asahi expected anything less from _Suga the Amazing Chef_ , and it was ready to be rolled into even pieces and placed in the oven.  Digging his hands into the mixture and stealing a piece a third the size of his palm, he began to lose himself in the methodical movements when a voice broke into his thoughts.

“Hey, are you seeing anyone?”

Asahi practically choked on his own spittle, the question being as uncalled for as it was. In fact, it came from so far left field that it probably wasn’t even coming from the damn field in the first place.

With wide eyes, Asahi turned to the doorway of the kitchen to meet the innocent gaze of one wild haired co-worker.

“Huh? No! W-why are you asking?”

Noya shrugged up at him before washing his hands and coming over to help with the cookies.

“I dunno. You’ve just got that look on your face like Suga gets when his _favourite customer_ comes in.”

The smaller boy sounded kind of amused, but he’d always been one to revel in people’s love lives. Asahi had been able to avoid conversations that focused on his own dismal amount of history, but he could only run off to the bathroom or change the subjects so many times.

 _Suga’s_ love life was more than a mystery, though. He was skilful enough in conversations to divert the focus from himself, and he could easily answer questions without actually asking them. Not once had he mentioned a significant other, nor had he ever spoken of any past relationships despite the fact that he was most definitely a heartbreaker.

The only thing anyone had ever managed to figure out was his preferences associated with gender, but that didn’t really count {Suga had walked into work on a Monday morning wearing an outfit consisting entirely of rainbows and shouting that he was _camper than a row of tents_ }.

“Suga’s seeing one of our customers? Who?”

Noya pointed not-so-subtly at their ash blonde co-worker, who was deep in conversation with the caramel haired guy from earlier. “Well, I don’t know if they’re actually dating or not, but Suga calls him _Tooru_ and he calls Suga _Kou-chan_. I’m only assuming there’s something there.”

The older of the two frowned. “Hang on, I thought he had a thing going on with his roommate. You know, that guy we met at the club when we all went down together… I’m pretty sure they were playing tonsil tennis at the bar fifteen minutes in.”

“Oh, you mean Daichi? I guess… I don’t actually know now. Damn it, you’ve planted the seeds of doubt into my mind, Asahi!” Noya threw a hand dramatically against his heart, and subsequently smearing a heap of cookie mix onto his apron.

Sniggering, the two fell into a companionable silence, the sound of Suga giggling quietly with Mr Caramel the only other sound in the café.

“So, how about you, Noya? Are you dating anyone?”  Asahi asked, the question popping up into his head and niggling at him until he gained the courage to ask it.

He was actually kind of proud that his voice didn’t tremble or anything as he spoke.

Noya shook his head, a rueful grin spreading across his face. “Nah. My boyfriend dropped me a few months back. Said I was too immature for a relationship with him. He kinda… Well, he wasn’t exactly nice about it.”

“God, that sounds awful.”

The shorter boy shrugged at this. “He’s not the worst I’ve dated. At least I didn’t need to move towns after this. Plus, he _did_ call me ugly, so to be honest, I don’t actually miss him too much.”

Asahi was horrified. It sounded like Noya had a serious penchant for complete dicks.

“You shouldn’t believe that crap, you’re not ugly at all.” Regret filled his stomach as soon as the words fell out.

Most people knew after a few days of knowing him that Asahi tended to say things as soon as he thought them when he was nervous, but most people wouldn’t think that he’d be nervous in his place of work, talking to someone he had known for a little over a year.

Noya was not most people, but luckily enough, he either didn’t properly hear what Asahi had said, or had chosen to ignore it. Either way, he moved on without anything more than a slightly confused look sent in Asahi’s direction.

“Have any of your relationships ended that shitty?”

His heart sank. Well, it wasn’t like it was a secret or anything, but it was still embarrassing every time he said it out loud.

“I’ve never dated before.”

And then there was the silence. That awkward, stifling silence that made Asahi regret saying anything at all, the very quiet that made him want to dig a hole and live out his days inside it.

“What? No fucking way.”

Noya’s words were startling at the best of times, but now? Now they were just downright confusing.

“Dude,” Noya continued, drawing out the word so it took up a seriously long amount of minutes, before adding a low whistle into the mix, “Shit, I gotta set you up with someone _right now_ or I’m going to feel like I’ve failed you as a friend.”

Panic littering his feelings, Asahi shook his head vehemently. “No, it’s okay Noya, really.”

“You got someone in mind?” The shorter boy’s eyebrows were wiggling suggestively, the smirk that his mouth had formed into decidedly not innocent.

Asahi shuffled around on his feet, not really sure where to look. He settled instead on staring at the tray of perfect balls of cookie dough, ready to be placed into the oven.

“Well, sure, Ilike someone… I’ve never asked anyone out before, and no one’s ever wanted to ask _me_ out.”

Who would want to date someone as scary looing as him, anyway?

Wide eyes and jaw dropping open dramatically, Noya’s voice dropped into a stage whisper. “Who? Tell me, and I’ll set you up!”

“No.”

“Please?”

“No, Noya.”

By the time the three of them {well, technically four, if anyone counted Mr Caramel, who had stood around shouting words of encouragement before being sent outside by Suga} had closed the café, Asahi’s head was ready to explode after listening to Noya complain and whine to him for so long.

“You’re going to have to tell me someday, Asahi.”

Asahi had a feeling that Noya’s voice must be ready to give out by now. He’d been begging and pleading throughout their entire shift, and all the way through clean up, too. His curiosity was getting the better of him, and he just couldn’t stand not knowing who Asahi’s secret crush was.

“Maybe. Somewhere in the _very_ distant future.” Asahi was lying. There was no way in hell he would _ever_ tell Noya, not even if he was paid a hefty sum of money.

“Have you told _anyone_?” Noya asked as he locked the door behind himself, “I bet you’ve told Suga. Suga knows absolutely everything.”

“Suga knows absolutely everything even without people telling him.”

“True that,” Noya nodded in agreement, stuffing his hands into his pockets as they walked alongside each other, “Does that mean I can ask him?”

“He’d never tell you. Suga knows how to keep secrets.”

At least, Asahi hoped so.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please leave kudos and a comment telling me whether or not I should continue this  
> And if there are any prompts out there, please send me a message in my tumblr inbox (follow me as well if you want to know early on what I'm writing/have random fanfic crap fill up your dash)  
> http://ohlookitsfanfic.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you so much for reading <3 <3


End file.
